Darkened Soul  Book One
by XxxFIVEbyFIVExxX
Summary: Set after Chosen,Buffy finds herself slipping into further into her own grief.Her fall into darkness leads to some surprising events.Will it all work out it or is Buffy to far gone to care now?Will love be enough to break through?  DARK FIC
1. Chapter 1

One night , that is all the time I had left with him. All the time I had to show him that I did love him.

He knew the moment I gave him the amulet, he knew he wasn't coming out of there. I guess I knew it too .

Angel knew it .

So, I guess I did it , I could have let Angel wear the damn thing and Spike could have fought by my side , kept me safe while I kept him safe. We could have come out of there together and triumphant. Instead I watched the man I love burn. I guess he's there in hell cursing the day he ever saw me. Who would blame him? Certainly not me .I know Dawn blames me .

She can't even look at me now. I can't even look at myself.Mirrors show the ugliness that is inside me , so I smashed them all . Mirrors should be the window to the soul, not eyes, I see how blackened my soul is , ever since the day Spike died . Because of me .

My hero, what a hero, he was someone so in love he couldn't refuse .

I hate him for that. Just a little.

I hate myself more . I loved him and couldn't tell him because I was scared. A slayer scared of something that ultimately would save her.

I travel and keep myself to myself. No point letting anyone close now that I'm just a shell. I wouldn't want anyone else to burn because of me. Too many good people have died because of me.

Bars offer me sanctuary now, a full glass keeps me company. The screams from alleys go unheard, the undead don't bother me. The coldness in my eyes scare them, that's how dark I am now.They feared me before , but they would still try and taste me. Now they run in fear of the blackness that has consumed me.

L.A was a city that anyone can get lost in. I tried. The sun and beaches held no joy for me. There was a time when I would have bathed in the sun and laid on the beach , I would have longed for the day when release from my calling would have given that chance. Now I stare at the back of a bar, anything to bury the memory of what I lost along with my soul that day in the Hell Mouth.

Then the night came when I picked the wrong bar and the wrong time. The whispers echoed around me as clientelle sunk into the shadows. The barman poured the drinks and then backed off. The tingle felt familiar but I ignored it. It wasn't the first time that I had felt it. I had felt it in Italy and at that time I was still lived with some hope, but that had been quashed and only spun me further into the darkness.

That tingle that would lead me into dark corners or alleys or a crypt back in Sunnydale. I don't look now, he's gone.No use getting hopes up.

Outside a bar, a blonde , leather clad figure kicks at a can , waiting for his colleague to run the errand that was so important.

"This seat taken?"

"If it's empty then I guess not"

"I can sense a great pain in you, a tragedy, a lost love .Am I right?"

"Let me see, your an empath? Do me and you a favour and just go find someone else to bug, I don't do company"

"So I can see, I also see the one you grieve"

"Big deal, most demons know by now, your not the first to use that to get to me. I'm not going to fight you. Try a Pathros demon, I hear their good for an ass kicking"

"I'm not here for a fight. What you need is here at this address. Go there at midnight "

The demon left and on the bar in front of me was a business card. So he expected me to go, for all I knew it was a set up.Like I'd fall for that.

I walked into the bar , despite my better judgement and found the bar more or less empty. At least the patrons here were mostly human. I took up my spot at the bar and waited.

The alcohol takes effect and I slip into a booth now. Hiding from public gazes as the bar fills up. The stage light comes on and a few of the clients take to it. Some sing, some tell their tales , some recite their poems. All leave feeling the same. What's the point to it? A calm falls over the room and I look up through the haze of smoke and alcohol.

The light hurts my eyes and makes it hard to focus. I groan and lean back. Content to just listen, it's not going to be long and then I'll be numb again.

A cough over the speakers draws everyone's attention.

" She was a Phantom of delight

When first she gleamed upon my sight;

A lovely Apparition, sent

To be a moment's ornament;

Her eyes as stars of Twilight fair;

Like Twilight's, too, her dusky hair;

But all things else about her drawn

From May-time and the cheerful Dawn;

A dancing Shape, an Image gay,

To haunt, to startle, and way-lay

I saw her upon nearer view,

A Spirit, yet a Woman too!

Her household motions light and free,

And steps of virgin-liberty;

A countenance in which did meet

Sweet records, promises as sweet;

A Creature not too bright or good

For human nature's daily food;

For transient sorrows, simple wiles,

Praise, blame, love, kisses, tears, and smiles.

And now I see with eye serene

The very pulse of the machine;

A Being breathing thoughtful breath,

A Traveller between life and death;

The reason firm, the temperate will,

Endurance, foresight, strength, and skill;

A perfect Woman, nobly planned,

To warn, to comfort, and command;

And yet a Spirit still, and bright

With something of angelic light.

Thank you"

I look up.It was him . His voice, him.

He stands at the bar and the barman points him my way.

He is alive and here. I can't do this. I get up to leave and find myself walking into a firm chest.

"Hello Cutie"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Don't , let me just go. Your alive, I came ,I saw now move so I can go"

"Not so fast pet, you must have a reason for being here, so sit, let me explain"

"I get it, you got out of the Hell Mouth and you survived, so did the rest of us, congratulations, now move "

"You really honed your bitch skills Buffy, I thought you said you loved me, my mistake , must have been that pillar of fire fucking with my mind eh pet"

"What would you know, you have been missing months, I grieved for you. I'm past caring now let me go"

I shrug off his hold on my wrist and run from the club. The alcohol hits me as the fresh air fills my lungs and I stagger to a stop. My head swims and my stomach rebels against the volume of liquid still there. God this is the worst night of my life. I hear a man ask me if I'm okay and I just hold my hand out and push him away as I empty more of my stomachs contents onto the floor of the alley. I look up to see a couple further into the alley, they look like lovers , only that tingle races through my body. I watch as he finishes her off. I know that I should stop him, stake him, kill the predator, but I can't feel anything. Nothing but emptiness and despair .

"Why didn't you go after that vamp luv? You letting them run this town now?"

"Go away, what will it take for you to just leave me alone?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Slayer?"

"I'm not the Slayer now, stop calling me that"

"Right"

I struggle as he picks me up. I hit his chest, punch at him, claw him and yet his hold on me remains. The anger builds in me. I feel it burn me , sear me from inside and I scream. People watch as he carries me to an apartment. Why won't they help?

Once inside the apartment he dumps me on a bed.

"Stay there, just going to get you something for you to change into. You look like a bloody whore in that"

"Like you give a shit, I'm leaving"

I get off the bed and head for the door but he's there blocking the way. The anger returns and I take a deep breath. I open my eyes and look at him. I see the shock on his face and frown, he has the same fear in his eyes that I see in almost all that challenge me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Buffy?"

"Nothing that wouldn't be cured by you and the rest of the demons in this town going up in smoke"

"I tried that already pet and I'm still here"

"Well, I can see that, thanks to that demon friend of yours for the catch up"

I storm out of the apartment and ran home. Dawn had left a message on the machine, Giles had tried to get hold of me. I ignore them and just pick up the messages to make sure they are okay. Faith is the Slayer in charge now. That's what they all wanted before, turned me away for her, now they have her. I washed my hands with it all. I'm sick of making the sacrifices, let someone else do it now. Let's see how they cope for a change.I fall into bed and shut out the emotions that threaten to overwhelm me. Sleep claims me . My dreams fill with his face again.

"I'm telling you Angel, she's changed and not for better. There's something wrong with her. Her eyes were dark black and when I looked into them I saw nothing. She's empty"

"What do you want to do? Bring her here and run tests?"

"She won't come here, I tried to get her back to my place and help her but she ran off. She's drinking heavily , it's like she's self destructing"

"Can you blame her? She's lost everyone she cares about except Dawn" Angel sighed

"I'm still here, but it's like she doesn't care"

"Maybe she doesn't , not now"

"You would say that, after your touching speech outside the tomb and the cookie dough crap. You just want to see if she's ready to give you another go" the bitter tone in Spike voice hit a nerve

"Spike, give it a break, I have Nina, Buffy's out of the equation"

"Yeah, dog girl got you on a leash now , try another line mate, that ones not working"

"If you can get Buffy here I'll help, but if she really is as far gone and dangerous as you say she is it's down to you to deal with anything that happens,see if Wesley knows about the origins of the Slayer, it might help"

"I'll do that, get some of those wankers in recon to keep a watch out for her" Spike stormed out of the office.

I woke up with the hangover from hell. Each morning is the same. Wake , go to the bathroom, heave up the remnants of the night before, shower , eat breakfast , listen to the messages on the phone and then find a bar to hide in.

I keep to the other side of town today. After being tracked down by the empath demon , I want to avoid being found again. Spike had seen me. Had tried to help me. Stood in front of me and had seen the depth of pain in me and tried to help. Like he cared, like he could help me.He couldn't stop the pain or the anger, he's the cause , the catalyst that started this.

Maybe it wasn't right for me to run out on him. I should have told him that he meant nothing to me now. My love for him died that day in the pit that is now Sunnydale. He wouldn't come looking again after that. The barman refills my glass and I throw money at him, I empty the glass and walk out. The sun stings my eyes and I walk to my favourite diner. The waitresses all know me and have my order ready for me. I listen as a group of teens whisper insults and take the piss out of me. My cold stare is enough to shut them up. After , a few of them they give up and leave. I watch as the girls shudder. My laugh echoes in my head, taking joy in their nervousness. The door opens and a guy in a suit sits opposite me and orders a coffee. He smells like a demon, but he's definitely human. Takes all sorts, he's probably married to a demon or just screwing one. I take no more notice of him and carry on eating.

The walk back to my apartment takes me past the bar again, the one that I saw him in. Funny how I hadn't noticed that before. Maybe I should keep walking but curiosity makes me walk in. The air is thick with smoke and the smell of alcohol still. I sit at a table and watch the different faces come and go. They all seem so happy, I was once. I sigh and mentally tell myself to stop dwelling on the past, look to the future, what future? Slaying and nothing else , that's all I see for myself. What a shitty existence.

The three vamps that I have just dusted came from Sunnydale, they all heard what happened and how Spike had sacrificed himself. They thought that it would give them an edge, thought I'd break down or something and they would be able to kill me. Idiots. While they were cockily rubbing the salt in my 'wounds' , I took them out. The last vampire didn't even see it coming. If they had made their way here then I'm sure a lot of the other vamps and demons have too. Soon it will be common knowledge that the Slayer William the Bloody sacrificed himself for , is here. That's what I dread.Since leaving the crater that was the Hell Mouth, I haven't been on any demon hitlists. They all thought that I had died closing the Hell Mouth and that another Slayer had been called. Every city thought that the Slayer there was the new one. No demon had yet sussed out that there was in fact hundreds of Slayers.

So now I guess I'm going to be busy defending my own life. Is it really worth saving? I'm not 'the' Slayer now, the world would still be protected and it's not like I'd be missed.I get home, Home? This room with a bed and a fridge and nothing else. It's a far cry from the large house filled with all the comforts you could want. The house that was full with family and friends. The house in the town that I called home. The twon and house I loved. Just another thing that was taken from me. I lie on my bed and feel the hatred boil up inside me, making me beat my fists against my pillow and mattress, makes me kick and punch the walls. I stop once the rage ebbs away and stare at the walls. They have large holes in them where I take my frustration and anger out on them regularly.I snort as I think that there's no way I'm getting the security deposit back. But I don't care, the only time that's likely to occur is if I die, and it's not like I'll need it back then, is it.

I finally fall asleep and the dreams routinely occur. I am dragged back through them , making me hostage to my own thoughts and fantasies.

Tonight's have him in them, again, only this time we're not back in Sunnydale, we're here. He's fighting along side me again and he's protecting me. I can't let him back in , I can't let him take care of me again. He'll die again and my conscience is full of his last death and everyone else's. I don't have room for any more.

"Angel, I found the place she's staying at and it's even shittier than my bloody crypt back in Sunnydale"

"So what do you suppose I do? Move her here?"

"No, she'd be too close to you , wanker, I'm talking about giving her one of the Wolfram and Hart houses"

"And you think she'll accept that do you?"

"She might if it came from you"

"Spike she doesn't want anything from you, me or anyone else for that matter. She just wants to be left alone, can't you get that through you thick skull"

"We leave her Angel and she's going to get swallowed up by the darkness in her. I promised I wouldn't let that happen to her"

"Then I guess your too late , we're all too late"

"Wes reckons it's the first Slayer and the First evil that did this to her "

"Then I suggest keeping your distance, The First tried to get me to kill myself once. As for the First Slayer, bad news again. I'd be careful Spike."

"Aint I always?"

Spike had followed me home , I could sense him. He didn't approach me so I just ignore the fact that he was there and returned home again.I can feel him hovering outside the door. I sigh and opened the door and startle him.

"Come in here now"

He steps across the threshold and I pin him to the wall

"What part of leave me alone do you not get? How fucking stupid are you?"

The fear is back in his eyes and I can smell it.

"I came to check up on you. I'm worried about you Buffy. Some thing's wrong and I think it's the First "

"Good one " I snigger "You think I'm possessed by the First?"

"Yes "

I let him down and back away from him

"Your the one that died and came back, how do I know your not 'it' "

"You don't, but going by who's acting out of sorts love ,I'd say it's you that's got the uninvited on board"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How can the First possess someone, it's incorporeal but it has to take the form of someone dead, I'm not all see-throughy and neither are you, which gets you off the hook"

I back off and walk into the room. Even though I have a whole apartment ,I live in one room, figuring it is simplistic and means that it isn't a home.I refused to set down roots ever since Sunnydale happened.

"Don't say anything, not like I have guests over all that often, well ever actually"

"Wasn't going to say a thing Slayer" Spike grimaced at the place, it really was a shit hole, even his crypt in Sunnydale was better than this.She was better than this. What had done this complete personality change in her?

"I don't eat here, I use the diner so if you want something to eat or drink we should go there, but I get the feeling your just here to talk and drive me to drink." I held up the bottle of whiskey up. Spike nodded.

At least she wasn't yelling at him or telling him where to go. Her green eyes were back and she was allowing him to stay for a drink, it was a small break through.

"How comes your alive then?" I asked with a bitter voice.

"Amulet spat me back out as a ghost. Ended up in Angels office at Wolfram and Hart"

"A ghost huh? How did you get over that little handicap then?"

"Mysterious box , Harmony opened it and poof, solid again" He caught the brief flash of black at the mention of Harmony. So, Buffy still got jealous and the being that was inside her flashed it's black eyes at him, interesting.

"You work for him don't you?" I sunk the glass of whiskey and poured another one for myself , noticing that he hadn't drank his yet.

"Yeah, but not really, hard to explain"

"Neither of us are getting any older"

Spike's gaze shot to her "What do you mean?"

I sighed and sat on my bed "Part of the deal with the scythe, I'm immortal now, good huh?"

"How? Did Red cock up the spell?"

"No, Giles found hidden texts that spoke of the scythe, when Willow did the spell it released that demon the shadowmen tried force feeding me and now I'm a little more demon than I am human"

"Hence the black eyes"

"Yep!" I yawn " That's why I keep myself to myself "

"You don't have to, Giles, me, Angel, all of us would help you through this, we'd be there for you, you know that"

Spike watched her through curious eyes

"Don't make me laugh! You all leave, I don't need anyone either, better on my own" I swallowed the whiskey and threw the glass across the room, making Spike flinch "Now I suggest you go, right now I'm feeling a little tense and the demon in me is screaming 'vampire'. I can only stop it for so long before it overpowers me"

Spike drank his whiskey and stood up, unsure where to put his glass. I huffed and snatched it from him, putting it on her table in the corner. I walked past him and held her front door open.

"Why won't you let me in Buffy? "

"I told you why"

"I think it's cos your scared of feeling anything. You told me you loved me before the collapse, have you changed that? Did you lie to me?"

"No, I didn't but you rebuked that love and now it's dead, it died with you in that hell hole " I remained stoic.

"Fair enough, have a nice life Buffy , you need me, you know where I am"

Spike paused in the door way, he wanted to reach out and touch her face, to cup it in his hands and kiss her. But after the revelation of her new nature, he didn't want to risk being staked . He silently walked down the stairs and out into the night.

I slammed the door and returned to bed,my tears fall and the anger inside me once again rises.I have to go and kill something before my furniture suffered another beating.

Spike watched as she took on the four vamps and the Mastrik demon. She moved with more grace and deadly proficiency. Spike knew that he would have no chance of beating this Slayer should she decide to attack. He made his way home .

"I know your there" he said as he stopped on the street

"I'm curious, how did your empath friend know about me being here and why did he set us up?"

"He knew you needed help , he didn't know about the change in you though, at least , I don't think he did. He knew that I wanted to find you, I needed you with me Buffy. Love, I miss you"

I close my eyes and sigh "That's the difference now Spike, I don't need you and I don't miss you. I don't miss any of you. My life was too complicated and hard with you all in it. I spent most of my time worried that everyone I knew would end up dead because of my calling, I wasn't wrong.You died, Anya died , Dawn almost died and I had to die to save her. My Mum died, I had to kill Angel, see everyone I care about dies" I pause to control myself " How did he find me?"

"We looked every night, different cemetery's, local demon haunts, the beach, you name it we search it for you. We heard a Glashnitch say that the Slayer was in town, he said it's not the one from down town, he said it's the queen. Knew he was talking bout you pet"

"Don't pet me"

"I know your pissed and that now you have this all new Slayer demon in you, your feeling a little angst bout it, it's only natural, but don't shut me out"

"And he we go again! We keep going over the same thing so much I'm getting dizzy!"

"Fine!" Spike growled angrily, finally having enough of the bitch that was Buffy " Here's my card, you need anything I'm there, but I won't wait forever, even though that's what I promised you, you promised me all of you and not just a soddin crumb after the First was dealt with"

I watched as he disappeared in a swirl of black leather. I admit it, he did make me think and for a second, just a second , I wanted to give in.I wanted him, the dream, the passion back. I close my eyes and hold back the flood of emotions before making my way to find the Glashnitch demon that gave them the tip off. It took me a while but I found him, he died apologising in front of the bar full of demons, at least they will learn from his mistake .Buffy Summers , Slayer , doesn't take kindly to demons letting others know where she is .

After the slaughter in the bar ,I head off to the diner. I sit cradling my coffee and watch through the picture window. Even at this ungodly hour the traffic , both human and motorized , is heavy. The waitress sits opposite and I look up as she nervously fiddles with the napkin holder.

I sigh "Okay I'll bite, what?" I snap at her.

"A guy came in earlier, tall brown spiky hair, asked for you, I told him I hadn't seen you and that I didn't know when you would be in next"

"Uh , thanks " I sipped my coffee and wait, hoping that was it and that she would leave me alone . My luck was not with me, obviously.

"He left this and said that I should call them if I see you . I haven't , but here's his card." She handed me the card, her hand was shaking. "He said that he may be back later, he was on the phone and I heard him mention a 'Spike'."

I slumped against the back of the booth."So now Angel was on my trail too. What is it with the damn vampires , why can't they accept that I don't want them , I don't need them "

"So the guy was a vamp? Woah ! I know you told me bout them but I never saw one up close and personal like. He was a hottie"

"That was my ex hottie, all soul having and good, jealous and broody now "

"I'll get you another coffee , you look like you need it. "

She got up and refilled my mug . Smiling ,she put the mug down on the table and walked away.

"I went to the diner earlier and the waitress said that Buffy hadn't been in, I tried okay? Happy now?" Angel snapped at Spike.

"Guess, bint is really trying my bloody patience that's for sure. "

"So leave her alone, I can't see why you want to keep on at her, you'll end up dust . On second thought's, carry on"

"Ha bloody ha!"

Spike left the office and went back to his apartment. He considered Angel's warning and slung his duster over the chair. He slumped onto the sofa and wiped his face with his hands and breathed out. Spike picked up the control to his X box and stared at the T.V.

Brainstorm! If he can't get her to agree to come to Wolfram and Hart for tests , then he'll just use the serum that the Watchers used on her for the Cruciamendum. Once she was weak he'd be able to drag her scrawny bloody arse there!. All he had to do now was get Giles on side and get the serum.

Spike told Angel the plan and he agreed that it could work. He said that Spike needn't bother Giles as they had that particular serum in the lab . Spike almost kissed Angel. Almost.Whilst Spike loaded a tranquilizer gun with the dart, across town I had just woken up.

I stared out of the window and it looked like it was going to be another scorcher of a day. I huff and scratch my head. I tut as draw my fingers through my hair and find it matted with blood. Seems that Glashnitch must have got in a lucky strike before I killed it's ass. I go into the bathroom and have a shower. I finish my shower and note that I opened the cut again. Wrapped in just a towel I walk through the apartment to get the first aid kit. I don't notice my unexpected visitor until I'm on my way back to the bathroom.

"What the hell now?"

"Your hurt" he says

"Big frickin deal, it's nothing and anyway I'm still pissed that your here. Stop trying to distract me from the matter at hand, what are you doing in here ?"

"Came to check in on you. Word has it a nasty got a piece of you last night, by the looks of it, rumours were true"

"It's just a scratch and I'll heal, unlike that dead demon" I go into the bathroom to patch myself up.

"Let me, you can't see sod all like that Buffy" he snatched the dressing from her.

I gave in and stand still while he fixes the cut . Spike applied the dressing and then ran his hands down to my shoulders and down my arms. I groan and snap out of it when I feel the prick of a needle.

"What the fuck was that?"I ask

"Insect bite?"

I start to feel light headed and weak, so much so my legs almost give way. He grabbed me and carried me to the bed. He laid me down carefully.

"What did you do to me?"

"Just a sedative to chill you out. I need to get you dressed so be nice Slayer"

"You bastard! When I recover I'm so gonna kick your ass til your purple all over , then , I'll stake your decieving fucking heart!"

"You kiss Niblet with that mouth?"

"You are so dead"

"Kinda comes with the vampire package and anyway, seems you can't get rid of me that easily. If you stake me I'll prolly come back and bloody haunt you"

"Just my frickin luck"

Spike finally gets some clothes on me and carries me out to his car. It's daylight and I frown

"Suns behind that office block and the car has nechrotempered glass. "

He dumps me on the back seat and gets in. Looking in the rear view mirror he sighs and then said , "Don't try and cause an accident , I'm already dead and you'll end up killing yourself.I don't want to have to explain to Angel why the valets have to spend the next month getting Slayer out of the upholstery"

I close my eyes to stop the tears from coming. By now I'm so weak I can't even lift my arms or legs. The car sppeds off and I just hope that I get my strength back before we get to Wolfram and Hart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spike carried the weakened Slayer into the building and took the elevator up to Angels office. As was usual, Angel sat behind his desk, brooding. He turned his head slightly to take a note of who was entering his office. Once he realised that it was Spike, he stood up and narrowed his eyes , taking in the unconscious form in his arms.

"It worked then?"

"Yeah, not sure how long for ,so if you want to get something to tie her up with" They both still stood staring "Today would be good !"

Spike laid Buffy on the leather couch at the back of the office and knelt on the floor beside her, stroking her hair .

"She looks normal don't she? Like there's sod all wrong with her"

"I know, whatever it is ,we'll find a way to fix it" Angel said as he bound her hands and feet. "You think these will hold her? You said she'd gotten pretty strong"

" Should hold her for now, if not we'll just give her another dose of that serum"

Angel sighed and ran his hand over his hair and then rubbed his neck. Pulling a face at Spike, he smiled " I bet she's a feisty little fighter now, she was incredible before, would love to see her in action now"

"If she wakes up and gets out of those chains , you might get your wish mate"

Angel looked into his eyes , panicked a little and then dismissed it

"She wouldn't hurt me, us ... would she?"

"Too right!" Spike stood " She told me the new Slayer demon just sees us as vamps, don't discriminate, so yeah, she'd dust us , might feel right sorry after mind"

"Great" Angel huffed " She's more like us now, at war with her demon , do you think she knows that?"

"No, if she did she'd of come to us ."

Buffy stirred. She opened her eyes and then wiped the drool from her mouth and sat up "Gross " she wiped the back of her hand on her jeans "You could of told me I was drooling" then she realised her hands were chained . "That's just great, If I'd have known you were into this ,I might have suggested it before" she smirked

"Buffy , it's for your own good" Angel said

"Seem to like saying that don't you? Last time it was your leaving me, so how'd that work out for us hmm?

Angel winced , she was right.

Spike sat next to her and went to lay his hand on her shoulder

"Touch me and I swear to god, chained or not, I'll stake you"

Angel and Spike shared a look.

Wesley came into the office with a large book. It looked musty and old, a little beaten up. He dropped it onto Angels desk with a large thud, dust rose up from between it's pages.Both vampires were grateful for the intrusion as the tension in the air was getting unbearable.

"Er, this has a reference to what is going on, it correlates with the prophecy." Wesley pointed to the heavy book.

"And what prophecy is that then?" Spike asked

"The one stronger than human but ensouled, would bare the mark upon his hand. The warrior would battle and rage within . Parallells would divide and the champion would rise.There's more but I won't bore you with it now, suffice to say that it would appear that Buffy is the the warrior"

Spike looked at his hand at the same time as Angel . Angel shrugged, seeing nothing on either of his hands. Spike's eyes widened and he quickly put his hand into his duster pocket.

"You lot can really go overboard on the drama, yeah I'm the warrior, and both Spike and I have marked hands, that's what happens when your hand gets burnt . So, looks like it will be me and the blonde pain in my ass to sort out some kind of dimensional crap, gee, shock, not!"

Her flippant attitude worried them. Buffy normally wanted to study and research til everyone's eyes and fingers bled before she'd rush into anything.

"I'll get in touch with Giles and Willow, see if they can help. Maybe the new Watchers Council will have some more data." Wesley left the office and leant against the door , breathing a sigh of relief to be out of that room.

"Is the Boss in a really bad mood or something?" Harmony asked from her desk

"No, best not disturb him, page me if there is any kind of disturbance from inside"

"Sure thing Bossy" she chirped back.

Wesley rolled his eyes and went back to his own office and hit the internet , looking for anything relating to Sunnydale and it's collapse and the prophecy. He sat still and frowned. Could the amulet have something to do with it? he thought.

Buffy was getting even more irate . She knew that if she continued to act pissed, then they wouldn't undo the chains and she wouldn't get away from them . Bang on queue, Angel picked up the phone and rang internal resources.

"Could you set up one of the secure rooms for a guest"

"I know that, just do it, just make sure there are no implements that can be used as a weapon or as a means of escape"

"No! It's a Slayer, the Slayer. Just make sure the area is secure!"

"You don't need to do that " she said to Spike "Don't lock me up like some animal, look I'll co-operate"

"Sorry pet, s'for your own good, and ours"

"Thought you loved me, why would you do this to me?"

"Works both ways love, an' I don't wanna end up on the dusty end of your bloody stake"

"Angel, please! Don't lock me up."

"Spikes right, you need to be restrained while we work on this... situation . Once we're sure that your not in danger, we'll release you"

"Bastard, your just the same as him!"

Angel paced the room running his hand through his hair while he waited for his guards to collect me. I can see how this is affecting them, but the thing inside me doesn't care, in fact it's relishing the discomfort it's bringing to them. I hear it calling to me, telling me to stake them both. It doesn't realise that my strength has gone, thanks to that nifty potion that Spike administered.

The door opens and six bulky men walk in. Obviously this is the entourage that will escort me to my cell. Two take my arms and two take a leg Unceremoniously, they carry me out of Angels office and deposit me on a bed. Spike had followed them and stood just inside the room. The men look at him and he nods slightly. The guards step out and leave him alone with me.

" I intend to get this sorted soon, I hate seeing you like this Buffy"

I turn away, hoping that my silence and my back would clue him in to my feelings for him at the moment.Spike grabs a chair and sits just outside of the cell. I can hear him bouncing his legs , it's what he does when he's nervous or agitated. The Slayer demon can feel his close proximity and wants to claw her way free of the bars and bury a stake through his cold dead heart. The anger boils under the surface and threatens to erupt at any moment, which, if he continues to rock his damn leg, won't be very much longer.

Angel turns up and slips into the holding area. I can sense his signature and I groan, knowing that he is after a progress report, not that there's much to tell. I have been a model captive. Until he decides to risk coming into the cell, despite Spike and the guards advising against it. Now he will live or rather not live to regret not taking their advice. He will learn all about the changes within me now.

I launch off the bed with surprising speed, ramming him into the wall. Before the guards can get to me with their tazers and the syringe of muscle relaxant, I have a make shift stake at his heart. The look on his face is priceless. Like a long ago love would hold any form of saving grace? Not any more.

Spike backs off, a cruel grin spreads across his face. He's actually liking the fact that Angel is being held by the throat and is essentially my hostage. I frown as Spike, who is still laughing, holds the door open for me with his boot and holds his hands up. I seize my chance and run, he follows me out and into the car park. He aims the alarm at a row of cars and the lights blink on the silver sports car. He jumps in and starts the car , pulling away from the parking space before I have even had time to shut the door.

As he races out of the car park, the security breach is broadcasted and the alarms go off, the gate to the car park starts to lower. Not that it stopped us, Spike put his foot down and we only just get under it and onto the street, and skidding round the next bend. I hold on for my own life, Spike has his tongue behind his teeth and a huge grin on his face. Only once he glances back in the rear view does he slow down. By the time we hit the freeway, he's confident that we haven't got a tail and he relaxes. I watch as he switches on the stereo and slips in the mp3 disc.

He tosses his mobile phone at me and tells me to ring Giles and Dawn. I throw the phone into the back of the car and turn towards the window, ignoring him as he tries to reason with me.I ignore him and try and work out why he has helped me get away when he was the one that drugged me and took me to Angel and Wolfram and Hart in the first place.

"I know you must be confused pet, but I thought it was for the best"

"So why are you helping me escape now" I ask

Spike sighed and lit a cigarette , opening the window so that I didn't choke.

"While you was asleep, I drifted off for a bit, I heard Wes and Angel talking..."

Flashback

"So he did as you thought he would then?" Wes said

"Yeah, that's the thing with Spike, predictable, acts all brash and arrogant, but inside, he's still that pathetic moron who thought love was the be all and end all. He wanted to save the girl , play the hero" Angels laugh died off after a few seconds " So I stopped him from going to the Council and Giles, gave him some Slayer weakness drug, worked a charm, she's in the cells as we speak"

"And your sure Buffy is the one that the scroll mentions?"

"What do you think Wes old boy?"

"Please refrain from calling me that!" Wesley stiffened before continuing " So now the only question is, how do eliminate Spike or at least remove him from the Slayers side"

" That is going to be a little tricky, leave it with me, I'll work on it later. I have a meeting with the arch duke later. I'll inform him of the good fortune that has fallen upon us "

Wes went to turn away and return to his office , Angel walked to his side and caught his arm

"Don't discuss this with any of the others, I doubt they have been corrupted yet and last thing we need is our own team going all renegade on us"

Wes simply nodded and continued on his original trajectory, Angel returned to the cells and once he was satisfied that Spike and Buffy had remained asleep. he returned to his office.

Spike opened his eyes, his jaw set hard, his teeth ground as anger burned at his betrayal. Angelus was back, and in charge of the most powerful weapon, and Buffy was the tool they needed for something, he just didn't know what.

End of Flashback.

"So why didn't I sense his evil vibe? And Wes, in cahoots, now that takes some getting my head round"

"Maybe the drugs they had mixed in that syringe had some mojo in it that hindered your radar for evil"

"We need to get that scroll, whatever they need me for, it's on it. If we can get it and get it to Giles"

"Well, you'd have to bloody phone him first wouldn't you" Spike reaches behind him and after fumbling around, finds the mobile, and thrusts it at me again

After the fourth ring Giles picks up

"Do you know how early it is?" Giles barks down the phone

"Um... no... but Giles, it's an emergency, kinda"

"Buffy?"

I roll my eyes and then sigh

"Angelus, he's back and he's in charge of Wolfram and Hart"

"Oh dear lord!"

"It gets worse, Wesley's working with him on this"

"What could Wesley possibly gain by working with Angelus ?"

"Giles, I wouldn't know hence the phoning you, I'll need you to do a little research and possibly arrange for a team of Slayers here"

"Already working on it, Buffy?"

"What?"

"It is good to hear from you, we all miss you and ... look I've heard rumours , are you alright?"

"Fine Giles, got to go"

I hang up on him before we can get to deep into a conversation that even a year ago would have been strained. Before the closing of the hellmouth , things had been tense, what with Giles and Wood trying to kill Spike and then choosing Faith over me and Dawn kicking me out of my house. I throw the phone back onto the back seat and ignore the looks Spike is giving me now. All I want to do is sleep off the rest of the drug he injected me with. I just need to know where we are going.

"Somewhere that I had for emergencies, from before Sunnydale, it's safe, not even Dru knew bout it. Get some rest pet. We'll be there before dawn. "

I close my eyes and feel the pull of slumber. Once asleep my defenses relax and for once , the Slayer demon must be resting as I feel like my old self, comforted by the vampire beside me at the wheel.


End file.
